Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{20} \times -0.8 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{8}{20} = \dfrac{2}{5} $ $ -0.8 = -\dfrac{8}{10} = -\dfrac{4}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 2 \times -4} {5 \times 5 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{5} \times -\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{8}{125} $